


Red Gatorade

by thatonekeyboard



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, based off of leafyknockouts' au post, imyoursociallyawkwardfriend, mentions of ian gallagher/kash karib, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekeyboard/pseuds/thatonekeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich has been messing around with things on the shelves at the Kash and Grab, and Ian doesn't know whether he's an incompetent thief or a professional annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Gatorade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imyoursociallyawkwardfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imyoursociallyawkwardfriend).



> hey lovelies! i know i haven't posted anything in a while, but i'm working to get a few chapters of a longer story under my belt before i start posting it... so here's a "i promise i'm still alive" (and also a "one of my friends just got into shameless/gallavich and season five is gonna be a rough one") drabble.  
> it's based off of leafyknockouts' au post: "repeatedly comes into the shop I work at and picks up a lettuce then half way through the shop decides they don't want the lettuce and puts it back on the shelf next to them regardless of what aisle they're in au"  
> haha, it's quick and messy, but i hope you like it anyway!

It was the third time.

That _week_.

That Mickey Milkovich had strolled into the Kash N Grab, fucked around in the aisles, and then walked out without buying anything (or, at least, _paying_ for anything).

The first couple times it had happened, Ian didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t sure whether to expect to get robbed or beat up, or a combination of both.

But no, Milkovich had just taken a head of lettuce from the produce aisle and dropped it off in between boxes of ramen halfway across the shop. And then he just. Left.

Ian didn’t know what to make out of it, and neither did Kash.

Sometimes he’d grab a can of Pringles or a Snickers bar, but those seemed like random whims and less like targeted aggression.

 _‘More like targeted aggravation,’_ Ian thought snidely, as he watched the grimy teenager deposit a bag of Doritos amongst the avocados.

The shop was totally empty. It was a hot summer day, Kash and Linda were out at their kids’ soccer game, and no one had stopped at the convenience store for over half an hour.

It had been weeks of unnecessary and annoying torment, and Ian was done.

“Hey, Mickey,” He started, but the hoodlum didn’t turn around, didn’t even pause. He just picked up a bottle of red Gatorade and evaluated it.

“Mickey,” He repeated, jumping out of his chair behind the register. It didn’t look like the guy had a gun, but all his clothes were baggy and, really, what did Ian know?

When the aforementioned didn’t reply, Ian stepped closer, joining him in the aisle. At least Mickey wasn’t walking away from him. Ian supposed that was a good thing.

“What the fuck are you trying to accomplish with this?” He asked. He didn’t think he’d ever had such a long conversation with him, and the other still hadn’t said a single word.

Mickey ( _finally_ ) looked up from the Gatorade. He pursed his lips, raised his eyebrows, and it almost looked - _no, Ian had to be wrong_ \- like an invitation.

In a spur of terrible judgement, Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrists and pinned him against the shelf, rattling the entire thing.

The Gatorade fell out of Mickey’s hand, like he hadn’t even been _trying_ to hold onto it. Mickey’s look of neutral disinterest faded into something more predatory and Ian could only stare in amazement.

It lasted maybe a second.

Mickey shoved him off, and Ian felt the whiplash.

“You got a back room or somethin’, Firecrotch?”

Ian wanted to do a lot of things at that moment. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to shout. But above anything else, he wanted to _fuck_.

And hell if he was supposed to analyze why; he just knew that once he’d seen the look in Mickey’s eyes, there was no going back.

So he nodded. “Yeah. Door past the freezer,” He said shortly, before walking off to lock the front door.

-

Mickey was long gone by the time Kash and Linda returned from the soccer game. Linda’s first stop was the cash register. “No customers?” She asked after a few seconds.

Ian shook his head, but Kash had been distracted by something else: the Doritos in the produce aisle.

“Mickey stop by?” He asked tiredly.

Ian tensed up but nodded. “I don’t think he’ll come around anymore, guys,” He said instead of an answer.

Linda looked at him closely, probably trying to find previously unseen bruises. Ian just grinned. “It’s fine, I took care of it.”

Kash joined her at the register. “You’re sure you’re fine?” He asked worriedly, and Ian felt a twinge of guilt. He didn’t let it bother him, much. Kash had a wife and kids after all, Ian was allowed to have… well, whatever he had with Mickey.

“Fine!” Ian assured them.

“Well, I guess you can go home for the night, then,” Linda said finally. “We’re not gonna be getting any more customers tonight, anyway,” She sighed.

Ian nodded, but surreptitiously checked the aisle with the Gatorades. He expected to see a red bottle on the floor, but there was nothing.

As he left the store, it dawned on him that Mickey must’ve taken it with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i know it's short and unedited, but i did it in like an hour please don't hurt me <3


End file.
